A Mystery Called Love
by AllenxIsxLove
Summary: L asked you to join him to search for Kira, but developing feelings for him was definitely not what you expected.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey --, whatcha doing?" The little girl asked. Her friend, a boy about her age, was sitting on the floor with his kneed pulled up to his chin, apparently thinking. There was a box sitting in front of him._

_The boy looked kind of strange, but cute. His hair was black and messy, sticking out in different ways, his clothes included a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He never really liked to wear shoes, or socks, just walking bare-footed around inside. _

_She walked over and sat next to him. He slightly turned his head and shifted his blue eyes to look over at her, then looked back to the box. "I'm solving a puzzle, would you like to help?" His tone didn't change much, like if he was bored._

"_Sure! Thanks --!"_

"_Of course." The two children spent the next hour finding the right pieces and placing them in their rightful spots until the picture was complete. It was a winter scene, much like the one currently outside. The first snow of the season._

_Forgetting about the puzzle, the girl jumped up, slightly startling the boy. "Hey, let's go outside now! We can play in the snow, and make snow angels, and build a snow man!" She jumped up and down excitedly and grabbed the little boy's hand, dragging him along with her towards the door._

"_I-I don't want to go outside." He said quietly._

"_Why not? We can have lots of fun! Please?"_

"_My parents and I used to do that the beginning of every winter, making a snowman, and snow angels. It reminds me of them." He slouched over some and looked at the floor, slightly shuffling his feet._

_Her spirits dropped, remembering that she used to do those things with her parents too. But then another thought came. "Hey --, let's make a promise. I promise that I'll be your family from now on, and that I'll never leave you, ever, and that I'll always be here to help if you need me."_

_-- looked up, his eyes wide with curiosity. He lifted his hand to his face and placed a finger on his lip, thinking. "You would really do that?"_

"_Of course! What else are friends for?"_

_The boy smiled. "Alright, I promise too."_

"_So what are we waiting for? Let's go outside! I can't wait to play in the snow!"_

"Katie, wake up! We're going to be late!" Mr. Jones yelled up the stairs.

"Mmph, in a minute Daddy." She replied groggily, tossing over onto her side. That dream she just had, the little boy was so familiar, but what was his name? She couldn't remember.

_I guess it was just too long ago. That place, I remember it though. Wammy's House, that's where Dr. Jones adopted me from. Perhaps if I contact them, they'll be able to tell me who that boy and girl are. Someone must know..._

"C'mon kiddo, we've got to leave in an hour, and I know you well enough to know that you still haven't gotten out of bed yet. Don't make me get Ryan over here again! I've done it before, and I won't hesitate to do it again!" Oh boy, here come the threats. Better get up now, he usually follows through with them.

Oh, Ryan? He's my best friend, and also one of my dad's students. What my dad meant by "getting Ryan over here again" is that the last time he did that, Ryan grabbed my mattress and pulled it up and outwards, sending me tumbling onto the floor half dazed. As funny as that sounds, it actually hurts, and is very embarrassing.

And yeah, as dorky as it sounds, my dad is a professor at Brown University as a history teacher. But he's really good at what he does, which is more than what you think. Sometimes he is sent off on expeditions to recover ancient artifacts in foreign countries. And sometimes I get to tag along, which is pretty much the coolest thing ever. Except when there are people chasing after us cause they want the artifact too, then things get rough. And kidnappers, they aren't as nice as they look on T.V., which I found out the hard way.

Getting up, I headed over to the bathroom to hurry through my daily routine. If what Dad said was true, then I had very little time to get ready for my day out. Today was the last day the carnival was open, and I promised him that she would go with him since we hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together lately. Work, plus a job, plus volunteering at the hospital equals not enough spare time. And it doesn't help that he teaches and brings work home with him to grade papers and essays.

"Hmm, which outfit should I choose today?" I wondered aloud. "Something simple since I'm just going with my dad." After a couple of minutes, I decided on a pair of blue jeans with a belt, an off-white spaghetti-strap shirt with black lace, and a thin tan shirt over it. I swept up my long, dark brown hair into a messy pony tail and walked out the door to the top of the stairs.

Now came the fun part of getting down the stair. After I moved in, I discovered that the banisters were perfect for sliding on. All you had to do was position yourself right and push off while being careful not to fall off.

"Weeeeee!" Haha, damn I could be childish sometimes, but It was fun to just let go. Though, I don't suggest doing it in public, people tend to look at you like a freak.

"Good morning Daddy." I said as I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, his feet propped up an top of it, a coffee cup in one hand and a newspaper in the other. Typical.

"Was that you I heard just a minute ago?" He looked over his newspaper, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, it was. What? Don't give me that look." Might as well ignore him. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, and then dug through the drawer for a spoon. Cereal was usually my preferred breakfast food, as you can tell. And of course, like any normal person, I always coated it with a layer of sugar. I sat down at the table and picked up the box of cereal that was already there and poured it into the bowl, along with milk and my beloved sugar.

"Hurry up and eat, we need to leave in a few minutes." He said nonchalantly, still engrossed in his newspaper. I don't get why he's bothering to read it, it's the same news everyday: 'Kira Strikes Again, # of people Killed By An "Accidental" Heart Attack.' This guy seriously needs to get his head, and ego checked. These people may be criminals and deserved to be punished, but not like this. It isn't right.

"Okay Dad, just give me a second." I hurriedly ate the cereal, not quite full, but whatever. We needed to leave. He stood up and tossed the paper onto the table and looked at me smiling. I'm judging by the way he's acting that he has missed these father-daughter outings, and I have to admit, I did too. I was always daddy's little girl.

We walked out the door and to the truck. It was an old red F150, not exactly something that blended well in the city, but oh well, we liked it. And it still ran...most of the time.

**At The Carnival**

Looking left and right, there were people everywhere. Well it was to be expected, today was the last day after all, and school was starting up again in a week, so students were enjoying what they had left of their freedom here. The carnival was the perfect place, after all, to hear the laughter of happy people and the music of the merry-go-round, smell the freshly popped popcorn and sugary cotton candy, and play the cheesy little games at the stands found everywhere and feel the thrill of the rides.

"Come on Dad, let's go on the ferris wheel, then we can get some cotton candy!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. This was going to be one fun day.

Throughout the entire time my dad and I spent at the carnival, I think we rode every single ride at least once, and I think I sampled every single sweet they had to offer. It was good! But now the sugar is wearing off and my energy is swiftly moving downhill.

I sighed quietly, too exhausted to exert any more energy. We spent the entire day waiting through the long lines, but each and every one of them was worth it. The rides were awesome, and the food even better. All in all I think we spent about...oh...about 10 hours at the carnival altogether. But being exhausted was worth it since this was the end of the summer. Soon the warm weather would be gone and I would have to go back to college. But first things first, sleep, and lots of it.

We finally arrived back at the house. Dad and I trudged through the dark and found the doorknob and fumbled with the keys to unlock it. One inside, we turned on the hall lights and each found our way to our rooms.

"G'night Daddy." I said.

He yawned. "Goodnight sweetie."

_The little girl was sitting all by herself on the window seat across the room, crying. The little boy was curious as to what had made his friend cry, so he slowly walked over to her, bent over slightly. He climbed up onto the seat across from her and sat back in his strange position, and looked over at her, but she was avoiding eye contact with him, sniffling._

_, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" His voice was still a monotone, but his eyes showed genuine worry and concern._

_She sniffled some more and slightly looked over at him, but quickly averted her gaze back out the window to the winter scenery. "I-I had another nightmare. They keep coming back." Her arms wrapped themselves around her legs and hugged them to her chest, slowly rocking herself back and forth._

"_What kind of nightmares? What happens?"_

"_Well," Her voice began to quaver. "It's about the day my parents died. I see us, driving in the car on my 6__th__ birthday, and then we're going by another car, except it's a lot older and dirty looking. Then all I see and hear are flashes of my parents being shot by the people in the other car, but it's so horrible." She broke down crying, burying her face in her knees, ashamed._

_The boy got back up and moved next to her, placing a hand on her knee. She looked up and their eyes met. He gave her a cute little smile. "It's okay. Everyone has bad memories, and it takes awhile for anyone to get over tragedies like that. But you should always know that your parents loved you, and that their love still lives as long as you do. And I am always here, remember that."_

"Good morning class. Please turn to page 250 in your books and we shall begin learning about the ancient Egyptians." The entire class eagerly got out their books and flipped to the right page. Monday mornings usually were the worst, but not in Dr. Jones' class. He always was able to make things interesting, whether it was bringing in some cool artifact or telling of one of his expeditions, all his classes loved him. Especially me, but that's just because he's my dad.

He turned around and began writing some things on the board. I didn't bother to pay attention because I already knew all of this stuff. That's one of the benefit's of your dad being a teacher, you learn things before they are taught, and then you get to goof around in class. Well, as long as you don't get 'volunteered' for anything, that is.

Dr. Jones turned around and was about to say something, when all of a sudden he stopped. "Well," He began again. "It looks like we have a new student in our midst. And who might you be?"

All eyes turned their attention to the new guy, including myself. I almost choked on the gum I was chewing on when I saw him.

Could it be that this was just a coincidence? This guy, he looked so much like the boy in my dreams, but older. The black messy hair, panda-like blue eyes, baggy blue jeans, white long sleeved shirt, and the way he sat were all pretty much the same. Was it him? Did he recognize me? It was possible, since he was staring right at me.

His gaze turned to my dad. "My name is Ryuuzaki."

"Well Ryuzaki, welcome to Brown University." He directed his attention back to the class. "Now, the ancient Egyptians..." And let the lecture begin.

After the last class of the day, I stopped by my dad's office to tell him that I was going to town. But my plans changed when I spotted a figure leaning up against my car. It was the same guy that was in my history class this morning, Ryuuzaki I think he said his name was. I wonder what he wanted? Still, this feeling of familiarity won't leave me alone whenever I see his face.

"Excuse me, I need to get to my car." I said, hoping to stall confrontation until I could sort my thoughts out. He moved, stepping slightly to the right so I could stick my key in the lock.

His eyes bore a hole into my back, almost never blinking. What did he want? "Can I help you."

"Yes." Ryuuzaki finally spoke. "You can help me. Is it okay if we speak somewhere a little more private though? It would be best to keep our conversation away from open ears." His head tilted to the side a bid, and his thumb found its way to his mouth. For a moment I thought he would suck on it, but he only seemed to be lightly biting his nail, as if concentrating on some far away thought.

Ryuuzaki's stare made me a little anxious. "Um, sure, I guess. Get in." I opened my door and hit the button to unlock his. Still slouching, he walked over and got in, sitting in the seat with his knees pulled up to his chest. Another pang of recognition hit me. "Wh-where to?

"I believe there's a little café not too far from here. It would be the perfect spot to have a private conversation, not to mention get some cake. I'm starved."

I knew that place, Lacy's Sidewalk Café. It had the best hot chocolate and strawberry shortcake around. It took only a few minutes to get there, and the entire ride there was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

We walked into the café, where a waitress showed us to a small table in the corner and took our orders. I only had a cup of hot cocoa, while Ryuuzaki had some double chocolate cake. It arrived in no time. He dug in, while holding his fork quite strangely, I might add. He only held it between his thumb and pointer finger. Must be pretty difficult.

He paused eating his cake for a moment. "Do you remember who I am?" Ryuuzaki's eyes shone a bright blue, staring directly into mine. I felt like I was being put on the spot. Wasn't he Ryuuzaki, the new kid at school? _No_, something deep withing me said. _Trust your memories._

"Have you ever been to Wammy's House in England, by any chance?" I was taking a giant leap here, but I had nothing to lose anyways. If my suspicions were correct...

"Yes, I have. How did you know?" His fork was partway in his mouth, and his head cocked to the side, curious. But it seemed to me that this was more like a test, and he knew how I knew.

I decided to answer anyways, playing along. "Because I used to live there until I was adopted by Dr. Jones, and you remind me of a boy I knew there. You two are almost exactly alike." Ryuuzaki's smile grew, and he finished the last bite of cake as I thought things out again. "Are you...you're that same boy, aren't you?"

"Well, I guess I underestimated you, you figured that out quicker than I thought you would. I didn't even have to give you any hints."

Woah. It was him, after all these years, I finally got to see him again, but I don't remember his name being Ryuuzaki. "Wait, wasn't your name--"

"Its best if you don't say it aloud, someone still might hear you. I took this name as a precaution."

"Oh, okay. Why are you here though? If you don't mind me asking. It's been so long since the last time I saw you, Ryuuzaki."

He sighed. "Because I need your help. I'm sure you're aware of the Kira case and how many criminals have already died. It is my intention to stop him, but I don't think I can take it on without a little help. I thought that you would be able to help me. You are quite intelligent, and judging by how quickly it took you to figure out who I was, you could help me put together the pieces to this puzzle and catch Kira. So, what do you say, will you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

I took a stepped forward and down the steps, leaving the plane. Swarms of people surrounded me at the Tokyo airport, chatting away as if there wasn't a care in the world. As if there was no Kira, waiting to prey on more criminals, not knowing that they could be killed as easily.

Oh, how had I ended up so far from home? Simple, after Ryuuzaki and I talked at the café and I accepted his invitation to join the Kira Task Force, he made arrangements for me to board a plane two weeks later. This gave me enough time to come up with a story to tell everyone where I was going, and to avoid suspicion that he and I would be meeting up. My dad, of course, knew everything. Ryuuzaki trusted him enough to keep our whereabouts a secret. In turn, he had to promise to keep me safe at all costs. 'If anything happens to my daughter, I will hunt you down personally and make you pay.' were his exact words. Sometimes, my dad seriously made me laugh.

Anyway, back to the airport. Watari, the man who founded the orphanage where Ryuuzaki and I met, was supposed to be meeting me here. And yet, I could not see him. Where was he?

"Ms. Jones, over here." I heard a voice behind me. A man fitting the description of Watari was not that far behind me, quickly trying to catch up through the bustling crowd.

"Watari! It's so good to see you again!" I flung my arms around his neck.

He chuckled, hugging me back gently. "It is nice to see you too my dear. Now if you will come with me, Ryuuzaki and the members of the task force are expecting you." He led me to a long black limo at the front of the airport, parked right next to the sidewalk. Being the gentleman he is, Watari opened the door to let me in the back and closed it behind me. I thanked him, and then we headed off. Me, having never been to Japan before even with my dad traveling the globe, stared out the tinted window in amazement. It was so crowded, people everywhere of all ages walking to their destinations. Electronic billboards bordered the top of almost every major building, but the largest one in town square was the only one showing the news.

I could faintly hear the newscasters voice over the crowd. "In the past 24 hours, 23 criminals have all died from heart attacks. Was this once again the work of Kira? If so, how does he do it?"

Ugh, more Kira. Just what the world needs is more serial killers running loose, but this guy had like...supernatural powers or something! How else could he kill over a hundred criminals without getting even close to them?

My thoughts mulled over the possibilities as we pulled up in front of a fancy-looking hotel. Watari opened my door to let me out, and as soon as I stepped out, me cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Welcome to Tokyo, Kat."

It was L. "Oh, hey Ryuuzaki."

"I am in hotel room number 312. Knock three times."

Of course, we couldn't risk talking too much over the phone. Too easy to tap them and listen in on conversations. "Be there soon." He hung up.

I sighed. Better to get this meeting over with now rather than later. Yeah, I wasn't looking forward to meeting the task force, I've never been too much of a people person. Usually I work better by myself, just like L. But when the situation requires it, like this one, I can deal.

Pushing my way through the lobby doors, I checked in at the front desk and then headed towards the elevator. Watari seemed to have disappeared on me, so I punched the button for the 4th floor. Three minutes later I was standing in front of the door to room 312.

I rapped my knuckles on the door three times, hoping that L would be the one to answer. Instead it was a young police officer. He smiled, probably already informed of who I was. "Hello, Ms. Jones, right this way."

He showed me into the other room where the other men were sitting and discussing the case. They all looked at me when I entered.

"You must be Katie Jones. I'm Yagami."

"Aizawa." Said the guy sitting next to him. It looked like he had an afro.

"I'm Ukita." He had a frown, obviously disapproving of a woman on the team.

"Mogi." Woah, Mogi was a big guy, though I bet he's somewhat nice.

The last was the one who showed me in. "My name's Matsuda." Obviously the new guy.

I cleared my throat. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, now that you've all introduced yourselves, let's get back to work." L walked into the room, still slightly slouched over, as always. "Kat, you can sit in the chair."

"Um, thanks, but where will you sit?"

"On the floor, of course." He stated that like I should have already known the answer, which I guess I should have.

I shrugged my coat off and placed it over the back of the chair so it wouldn't be in my way. Then I seated myself in the comfortable chair.

Everyone had their eyes on me, making me feel uncomfortable. I hope they weren't going to ask me who I suspected and what my thoughts were yet, cause I had no clue what to answer. Thank God L wanted to continue on where they had left off, just briefly filling me in on what was going on.

Finally at almost midnight everyone had left, and I could relax. It was quite and interesting meeting, learning things about Kira I hadn't thought of. And the suspects, they still didn't have any. Though I can't blame them when Kira isn't even anywhere near his victims when they die. How will they determine who's a suspect when there are so many people in this world?

L seemed to sense my comfort levels going up after the police officers had left. He joined me in sitting on the couch, just looking at me.

I tried to ignore his stare, thinking he would stop sometime soon. But he didn't, so I just had to ask. "What?"

His thumb found its way to his lips again, and he bit his nail. Old habits really do die hard. "You've grown up."

"Yeah, people tend to do that, Ryuuzaki. It's in our nature to mature into adults and grow old with age."

"Yes, I know that. But, when I look at you, I still see the same little girl who used to follow me around and cook for me. Oh, and we're alone, you may call me L."

I remembered those days, how much fun we had. Up until the day I was adopted and had to part ways with him.

"Really? How strange, cause when I look at you, I can still see the same little boy who made snow angles with me during the winter."

He smiled. "I remember that, you practically dragged me out the door." He got up, walking over to the window. His back was turned to me, and I could faintly hear him talking to himself. "So much and so little had changed at the same time."

Watari entered the room. This was the first time I had seen him since he dropped me off here at the hotel. My luggage was in his hands. "I believe you will be needing these bags."

"Yes, thank you."

"You are very welcome, Ms. Jones."

The formality was getting to my head. "Please, just call me Katie, or Kat. Whichever is fine."

He gave me a small smile. "Alright, Katie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Time was catching up with me now as I yawned. I walked over to the bathroom and prepared myself for bed, changing into shorts and a tank top and brushing my teeth. When I walked back out, L was waiting for me by the door.

"You may sleep in the bed, I don't sleep much so I won't be needing it." His head cocked to the side at my startled expression. I hadn't expected for him to wait for me next to the door. It was almost creepy.

I shook my head, my hair bouncing up and down and getting in my face. "No, this is your hotel room, you should have the bed L."

"There is no point in disagreeing, Katie-Chan. If you don't sleep in the bed, then I'm afraid it won't go to use. So please, go to sleep now. I'm sure you're quite tired from the flight here and desire a more comfortable resting place than the carpeted floor."

He was right, as always. I vaguely remember from when were kids that L almost never slept in his own bed. Just another strange habit of his.

Resigned and drowsy, I clambered over to the bed and pulled back the silk covers, slipping between the clean sheets. I snuggled myself comfortably under the blankets, hiding beneath them and curled up, almost like a child playing hide and seek. My eyes slowly fluttered closed, and I was swept away in my dreams, which were filled of memories of when L and I used to play hide-and-go-seek, and he always know exactly where I was hiding.

Meanwhile, L was sitting on the couch watching the news, looking for more attacks from Kira. He took a glance over to the bed and say Katie's sleeping form curled up inside the blankets, her breathing deep and even, indicating she had indeed fallen asleep.

For a second, a memory flashed before L's eyes, he had seen this scene before when they were kids. Whenever he couldn't sleep, he would wander around the orphanage and just look at all the paintings that hung on the walls, or even going into the library and picking out one of his favorite mysteries to read. Occasionally though, L would quietly tiptoe over to Katie's room and peek inside to check on her. Most of the time he would find her sleeping soundly, just as she was now. But sometimes she would be tossing back and forth, crying in her sleep. It was then that he would step in and wake her up, doing his best to comfort her. This always included him curling up next to Katie under the warm blankets and keeping her company until morning, not that he minded much. L had always felt at ease whenever she was around.

L sighed, a smile tugging at his lips at the history the two had together. So different, and yet so alike at the same time, they were. His attention was drawn back to the TV as the commercial finally ended and the news began broadcasting again. Just as he had thought, more criminals collapsing of heart attacks. When would the injustice come to an end?

When Kira was caught, of course.

And that would be done by himself, with the help of Katie and the task force.

Justice would prevail.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of...well...nothing. My dad always made sure that I was up by 8 o'clock in the morning. Here it was 8:30, and the only sound I heard was the faint voices coming off the TV and a rustling sound, probably L walking around.

I decided that it was time to crawl out from under my cave of blankets and get to work. And some eat breakfast, my stomach reminded me, rumbling. All blankets were tossed aside as I got up, but I was greeted by an unexpected tray covered in variated sweets before I could even attempt to get up. There was L, standing in front of me holding the tray, a light smile on his face and his eyes gleaming the way they always did. "Oh!" Was all I could say, being taken off guard and all.

He chuckled. "I thought you might want breakfast when you woke up so I sent Watari to pick up these for you and I to share. I guess I was right to, judging by the sounds coming from your stomach." His words made my cheeks flush, a bit embarrassed, but I dug in anyways as he sat next to me. Together, we ate every sweet on the tray, licking the powdered sugar off of our fingers from the donuts.

"Thank you for the breakfast L. But if you will excuse me, I need to shower and get ready before everyone gets here for the next meeting. With that said, I picked up my bag from beside the bed, dug out an outfit for the day, and headed straight for the bathroom, desperately longing for a hot shower to get rid of my sleepiness.

"Alright," Began Chief Yagami. "So far we know that Kira is most likely a student, judging by the times the murders are usually commit. Also, he needs to know the person's face and name before he can kill them, so his sources are going to be the news and even the Internet."

"Chief."

"What is it Matsuda?"

Matsuda cleared his throat. "Well, information from the task force has also been leaked, so they must also have a way of hacking into our data base, or they could even be spying on us."

"You are correct." Ryuuzaki, which he preferred to be called while they were there, had broken out of his thoughts and was ready to voice his opinions. Though, they most likely weren't going to like his idea. "Information is being leaked, which means that Kira has a tie with one of us here. What I am saying now is not easy, but it is necessary." He brought the files on everyone in the task force and laid them out on the table, the two most likely suspects on the top. "Cameras and microphones need to be placed in the homes of these two people."

One of the families read Yagami, and the chief was outraged. "You think that my son is Kira? Light is an A+ student who will be a police officer someday, and you think he's a murder?"

"Mr. Yagami," I said in a commanding tone. "Please calm down, we are not accusing your son Light of anything. Ryuuzaki and I have looked through these files and drawn out the two most likely, and Light only appears on the list because he is a student, and Kira's killings showed a pattern of a class schedule." The chief sat down, some of his anger gone now.

But he was not the only one who was angered by this. The other officers strongly disagreed. "You cna't do that Ryuuzaki! It's illegal in Japan."

"You would be invading those families privacy!"

Ryuuzaki lifted his hand to silence them. "Mr. Yagami, Katie, and I would be the only ones watching them in respect to the people living there."

"Do it." The chief said, surprising everyone in the room besides L and myself. "We have nothing to hide, and it will help to prove my son's innocence, right?" He looked hopeful.

I smiled reassuringly. "Yes, it will help. And if your son is as smart as I've heard, perhaps he can come and assist us after he's cleared. We could use the help."

"Thank you Mr. Yagami. Watari will install the cameras and microphones when no one is home and we can watch from here. But right now I suggest that you all get some rest, it has been a long day, and thank you for all your help." Ryuuzaki got up and walked over to the window in his normal slouch, hands tucked away in his jean pockets. His mind was somewhere else, trying to sort out this puzzle.

"Don't worry," I tried to get them all to calm down. "We'll catch Kira before you know it, just be patient." None of them was liking the idea of bugging the chief's house, but the were forced to agree when the chief gave his permission. But that didn't stop them from mumbling on about it.

_I hope we catch Kira soon, otherwise I fear the worst. L already said he had FBI agents following these families, but they were all killed by heart attacks. Even Naomi Misora, a woman who had worked with L before and was engaged to one of the agents, has gone missing and presumed dead, which is probably correct. Things are starting to get really bad and it's unsettling everyone, including myself. Could Kira, the person responsible for all of these deaths, really be in one of these two families? If so, which one?_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, L, have you found anything?" I asked, walking back over to the couch. It had been nearly a week since we put the video cameras and microphones inside the two houses. So far from what I had seen, nothing looked suspicious, well, except for the fact that Light Yagami spent a lot of time in his room studying.

When he pulled out the books of women mostly naked, now that didn't surprise me. He was a teenage boy after all. Though I still found it kind of disturbing, and his father was shocked to discover this hidden piece of information about his so called 'perfect' son.

"No, I have found nothing." He sipped his extra sweet tea and began to eat his strawberry shortcake. "All cameras are to come out of the houses, but I still want them to be watched carefully, especially Light."

I sat down next to him, attempting to imitate his strange posture. I failed miserably and ended up tumbling over. L just stared at me. "What?" I had to ask it. Again.

"What are you doing?"

Did her seriously not know? "I was trying to sit like you. Why do you sit like that anyways?"

" I sit like this because it increases my ability to think by 40." He stared back at the TV, thumb back up to his lips, and biting his nail in thought.

_Great, now we're out of suspects. Where do we start now?_

"I said that we would still be following them, didn't I? All is not lost yet Kat, I promise you that."

I sat there, dumbfounded. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He shrugged. "It was written all over your face. Watari," He called.

Watari appeared out of nowhere just like he usually does. "Yes Ryuuzaki?"

"Please create two new identities for Kat and I. We will be attending the Toh-oh college along with Light Yagami. He is our prime suspect at the moment."

"Yes sir. I will have them made for you by tomorrow." He grabbed his jacket and hat and left the room.

I sighed. "So, you are going to have yet another name?"

"It is necessary to keep our identities a secret." He replied.

"I know that, but trying to remember all of your names is giving me a headache." I waved my hands in the air and clutched my head in emphasis.

He smiled. "How about I make it up to you then. Let's go to dinner, I think it's still early enough to go out." L sipped the rest of his tea, placing it on the empty crumb-covered plate.

"Um, sure. That sounds nice." I replied, taken off guard. Did he just ask me out on a date, or am I mistaken?

"Great," said L while handing me the keys. "You drive."

About a half hour later we arrived at a fancy outdoor café. The waiter seated us, placed two menus on the table, and said he would be back in a minute to take our orders.

In the meantime, I just decided to take in more of the night time scenery, which was absolutely beautiful. The stars overhead twinkled clearly in the dark sky, a breeze gently blew my hair out of my face, and the white lights that lined the outside of the café shined brightly.

L observed from across the table, taking in my every movement with his ever curious eyes. When I finally noticed his eyes back on me and was about to make conversation, the waiter came and asked for our orders.

I wasn't very hungry, so I just ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a croissant, while L wanted more cake. No surprise there.

Now finally that the waiter was gone, he began to speak. "It looked like you were going to say something earlier."

I just shrugged. "Nothing really important."

"I don't believe that. Please speak your mind." He waited patiently for my answer, his panda-like eyes still fixated on me.

"Uh, well...for starters..." L's gaze was making me nervous. "I was wondering why you kept looking at me." There, I had finally said it. Now I only had to await his answer, which I could never guess.

His eyes shone with curiosity, as usual, but now there was something else there too. "Hm, I'm not too sure myself. I've been feeling quite odd lately, and I can't explain it. Do you have any Idea?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. Surely he should be able to understand his own feelings, but then again, I didn't really even understand my own. Truth be told, I had the same feeling, and I was hoping Mr. Solve-It-All would know.

"No, sorry. I don't have any idea." I said, shaking my head.

Our orders arrived, and the waitress asked if we needed anything else. Both of us declined, thanked her, and began to nibble on our food. An awkward silence hung over the table like a stormy raincloud, dampening the atmosphere.

L, being the sweet lover he is, finished first and began to lick up all the crumbs. I couldn't help but laugh because he had some frosting on the tip of his nose. Before I knew what he had done, L wiped the frosting off of his nose and onto mine, beginning to laugh himself.

We both sat there, just laughing, for the next minute or two. I thought this was a rare opportunity because I had never heard him laugh before, and it sent a pleasant fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach.

When we were both finished, it was back to business, and L didn't hesitate to get down to the point. "I believe that Light Yagami of being Kira."

"So, is that why we're going to college. But..."

"Yes?"

I continued. "Why are we going? Couldn't you just have someone else disguise themselves and go to college with him?"

"I suppose I could have someone do that." He sighed. "But if Light really is Kira then I would be putting them at a great risk. Their name would be easier to find than mine, and they would be dead soon after. Plus, you and I are the only ones who will know if he truly is Kira, so we must go ourselves."

I guess that makes sense. "I understand now, thanks." Yet another college experience, and in a place I barely even know.

"You're very welcome. I suppose we had better head back now. You look like you could use some sleep."

True enough, I yawned just as he mentioned sleep. Sleep...it sounded so nice right about now. "Okay, I can't argue with that." I called the waitress back over to the table for the bill, but L insisted on paying for it. He did so and we drove back to the hotel. After entering the room I changed and crawled back into the comfortable bed, burying myself back in my cave of blankets. Though tonight, my dreams weren't as pleasant.

"_Momma, where are we going?" The little girl bounced up and down excitedly in her seat, the safety buckle not doing a whole lot to restrain her._

_The woman in the from seat chuckled at her little girl. "Your father and I are taking you to the zoo for your birthday."_

"_And if you're real good, we might even give you presents." The man said._

_She practically flew out of her seat, making her parents smile more. They knew how much she loved visiting the zoo. "Yay! I wanna see the pandas! They're soooo cute!" To demonstrate her love for them she hugged the small stuffed panda in her arms, nuzzling its soft face._

_Loud screeches were heard outside the car ahead of them, and screams followed seconds after. The man in the front seat slammed on his brakes, slamming the three forward. A screech escaped the lips of his wife, and the girl in the back seat screamed along with her, very confused and scared. _

_It was all happening so fast that only flashed appeared now. The woman's screaming abruptly stopped as the windshield collapsed inwards, sending blood splattering all over it. Her husband was partially crushed under the dash board, which was pushed inwards. A bit too late, their air bags deployed, hitting their limp bodies._

_As for the girl in the back seat, her seat belt restrained her from moving at all, but her screaming had turned into wails of despair and pure terror. She had no idea what was happening and why her parents wouldn't wake up to help her. Tears flowed like a river from her eyes, mixing with the trickle of blood dripping from the cut on her forehead. She ached everywhere, and it was getting harder to breathe as a horrid smell began to cloud the air. All she could do was scream and cry..._

"Kat, Kat, wake up!" Someone urgently whispered in my ear. I jolted forward, breathing heavily. L was sitting next to me, his expression one of worry.

Something wet trickled down my cheek and I brushed it off with the tip of my finger. It was a tear; my entire face was covered in them. "I-I was crying?"

"Yes, you were. I believe you were having a nightmare." He placed his hand on top of mine. "Was it one of the same ones that you used to have."

Of course, I had told him before of my dreams. "Yeah, it was similar. It was of my parents..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish my own sentence.

"Ah." He simply stated. "Well, do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

I hesitated. "Do you—do you think that you can stay with me, like you used to do?" I was too tired to feel embarrassed, plus we used to sleep in the same bed before when were kids, so it wouldn't be anything new. Then again, we are more grown up now...

L thought for a moment, then nodded. I shifted, giving him more room to curl up underneath the blankets, and then got myself into a comfy position. The presence and warmth of his body made me relax, and the sweet smell of his breath made my head a bit foggy. Unintentionally I snuggled a little closer, making him stiffen.

A minute later, L began to relax as he heard her breaths deepen. Before when she had begun to cry out in her sleep, he became worried. Some part of him wanted nothing more but to give his friend comfort, but the other part was confused as to all the new things that had been happening to him since Katie had come back into his life.

He reached up his hand to stroke Kat's hair, but gently enough so that she didn't stir in her sleep. She seemed so at peace now, as if the nightmare had never come to her. For some reason, L had the urge to kiss her sleeping form, wanting to feel her warm skin against his lips. Quickly dismissing the thought, he closed his eyes and slept for the first time in awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hideki Ryuga?"

L nodded his head. "Yes, I figured that it would be better if I had the name of someone that was well known."

We were both walking through the entrance to To-oh University where we would be taking our entrance exams.

Once we were both inside, the man at the front of the room called for all of us to take our seats. I decided to sit a couple of seats away from L, closer to the back corner of the room where I could observe everyone.

"Begin."

The room became tense as everyone nervously began their tests. Every once in a while I would glance around the room discreetly to look at L, seeing him sitting abnormally in his seat. His feat were on the edge of the table and curled up to his chest.

"You there...number 162. Sit properly"

The teacher had caught him, but that's not what I was paying attention to. Another student sitting in one of the rows in front of him was staring back over his shoulder at L, and L just stared right back. Their tense gaze continued for only a few seconds more before the other guy turned away and started on his test again.

Who was he?

Hm, whoever thought that I would actually make it?

I was now sitting in the front row of the entrance ceremony awaiting the freshman address. L would be giving the speech along with someone named Light Yagami. Both of them had scored the highest on their tests, which I was pretty sure had never happened before, since only one person usually gave this speech.

The announcer came back on stage. "And next we have the freshman address. Our freshman representative, Light Yagami."

Light stood up, and I was amazed to see that he was the once L was staring at during the test.

"And our freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga."

People began to whisper as the two walked to the stage side by side, surprised. They were comparing the two geniuses. Light was well dressed, mannered, and looked like what you would call a 'well bred' man. L on the other hand...he looked to be some sort of mad genius, what with him wearing baggy pants, a white shirt, ancient dirty sneakers, and the dark circles under his eyes that revealed many sleepless nights.

There was a huge difference between the two, and yet they were also so much alike.

Light began with his speech, and L after him. Everyone clapped for them as they left the stage. Both sat in the front row next to each other, a ways from me, and then they began to talk. Something L said surprised Light, but he quickly composed himself and replied.

Darn it! I wish I knew what they were saying. I couldn't hear them over the person on stage. It didn't help that they were sort of whispering either.

Applause filled the room as the man on stage finished talking, and people stood and crowded the exits. I got up and pushed my way through to L and Light, who were now shaking hands.

They both looked at me, expecting me to say something. I panicked for a moment, unsure if I should introduce myself to Light with my real name, or...

"Light, I would like you to meet my co-worker Gabriella. Gabriella, this is Light Yagami."

I faked a smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you also." He turned to L. "Well Ryuga, I never would have guessed that you would have such a beautiful woman working for you."

My cheeks darkened in embarrassment, and I found and interesting spot on the floor to look at.

"I didn't quite think she would agree to work with me either, but she did, and I'm glad." That statement didn't help my blush any.

We waited to leave until the crowd died down some, and then we made our way out to the front of the building where Watari was waiting for us. He got out of the car and opened the door for us to get in.

I slid into the back seat and waited for L, but he had turned away and was calling to Light. "Yagami-kun. It was nice meeting you."

Light walked over. "Yes, nice meeting you too.."

"I'll see you around campus then."

"Yeah, of course...bye."

He finally got into the car and Watari drove away, heading in the direction of our hotel.

"So he's the one you suspect of being Kira?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. Although the probability of him actually being Kira is only five percent or less, he seems too perfect out of all the people I had under surveillance by the FBI. Still, I need more evidence, which is why we're here."

That made sense. He did seem the most suspicious of all the people being watched, and the profile we had made of Kira fit him almost perfectly.

"So, what did you and him talk about at the ceremony?"

He shrugged. "I told him that I was L. That situation should have put him under a lot of pressure if he really is Kira."

Uh-huh. Okay then.

"...Kat?"

I turned my head and came in direct contact with his eyes. "Hm?" I couldn't help but keep on staring, being lost in his deep eyes.

His face inched a little closer to mine, and I could just barely smell his candy sweet breath. Just the fact that we were now even this close made a couple of butterflies in my stomach go off.

I blinked once, and when I opened my eyes again he was staring back out the window. "Never mind."

The entire time we were close I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath. I breathed deeply and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes.

Did that seriously just happen?

My head said that I probably just imagined it. But my heart said yes, and that more was going on here than I understood.

I told them both to shut up.

The next afternoon after classes let out, L, Light, and I were on our way to the tennis courts. I, of course, wouldn't be playing, just watching.

"Hey, Ryuga. When you said you wanted to get to know each other playing tennis, did you know how good I am?" Light asked.

He used to play tennis?

"Don't worry, Light. I used to be the British junior champion."

Seriously? I don't remember hearing anything about that...

Light seemed to ponder this for a moment before speaking, carefully choosing his words. "So you grew up in England?"

"I lived in England for about five years. But please relax. It's absolutely impossible to figure out L's identity from that fact."

I smirked. Light wasn't ever going to find out L's identity. It's practically been wiped clean off this world, save for the few, Watari and I, who know.

They began their game, both going at it like experts. Soon people began gathering to watch the two geniuses play tennis, forming a very large crowd.

Between the cheering I could hear people talking about them, and how Light used to be on the tennis team until he retired for good. And they also seemed amazed on how L was holding his own, especially one girl. She ticked me off.

What am I, jealous? She can like him, I don't care...or do I?

My thoughts were interrupted when the referee blew his whistle. "Set! Won by Light Yagami, six games to four!"

Aww, I was hoping he would lose.

They walked to the net and shook hands before walking back over to the bench where I was.

Light looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Gabriella, Ryuga and I were about to go get something to drink, and I was wondering if you would like to com with us?"

"No." L answered for me.

I looked at him, shock clearly shown on my face. "W-why not?"

"Yeah Ruyga, why not? It's my treat."

"Because Gabriella has other things to do this afternoon, remember?" He gave me a look saying that I had no choice but to go along with this.

But I still retaliated. "I can cancel. It's nothing important."

"I insist you go. We're only going to be talking anyways. I'll see you later."

And with that, he walked away. Light looked back apologetically, but I ignored him completely.

Why didn't L want me with him? He's the one who brought me on this case to begin with. He had asked for my help. Most likely while they were out he would ask Light some questions and see if anything more about him seemed suspicious or connected him to Kira. Why wasn't I allowed to help out?

I stood up and walked off campus. At first I debated going back to the hotel we were currently staying at and waiting for him, but quickly decided against it. I needed some time alone to sort things out.

My first thought was just to walk until I got tired. It began to work, I relaxed, but I grew quickly bored and my thoughts were still bugging me.

Passing a store window, I got a brilliant idea. I would go shopping and buy some new clothes. God knows I needed them. The ones I'm wearing are pretty old.

Besides, I would blend in better here with a new outfit or two.

It turns out that shopping takes a long time. At least longer than I expected.

Night had fallen, and the lights on the buildings now lit the streets. Even though it was pretty late, cars still bustled every which way. Did anyone here ever sleep?

I sighed, completely distracted from earlier activities, and tried to hail a cab. The street I was now on was darker than all the others, and it began to creep me out some. I tried and tried again to get a cab, but no one seemed to notice me.

"Having trouble getting a ride?" A man's voice came from the shadows, sending chills up my spine.

I placed my two bags on the ground next to me and whirled around to face him. "No, I'm fine." I said in a harsh tone, trying to warn him to stay away. My hand went to my purse where I carried a small bottle of pepper spray. You know, just in case a situation like this presents itself.

He laughed. "Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you say." The man grabbed my wrist and threw me against the building. I let out a gasp and slid down the wall, the air knocked out of my lungs. He took this opportunity to toss my purse, along with the pepper spray, to the ground feet away from me.

I attempted to get back up and defend myself but he acted first, pulling be back to my feet and pushing himself up against me. I struggled and tried to scream, but there still wasn't enough air in my lungs to do so.

Panic raced through my veins like electricity. He held both of my hands up against the wall with one hand and tried to unbuckle my jeans with the other. I regained enough strength to push him away, but I collapsed on the ground and he was there not a second after. He pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. I began to think that he might get away with this.

The man was about to continue when he all of a sudden dropped the knife, his face contorted in pain. He clutched his chest where his heart is and made some noises, then just collapsed on the ground, motionless.

I sat there for a moment, to terrified to move, but also to terrified to stay there. Checking his pulse, I wanted to see if he was really dead. And he was. He had a heart attack.

Kira had struck again, but this time, he had saved my life.

Kira the hero?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you alright?" L asked. "You got back pretty late last night."

After my run in with that man, I went straight back to the hotel room and crawled into bed, not bothering to even say hi. I was still too shaken up.

"I'm fine." I said flatly, not looking him in the eyes. I had been avoiding him too since getting back.

L eyed me suspiciously, but decided against saying anything further. He would ask more questions later when there were less people in the room.

Someone cleared their throat, and I could tell it was Matsuda. That idiot, why wouldn't he let me have a moment's peace?

"Um, Kat, could you please sit up and join us?"

In the present I was laying on the couch in the same position that I slept in, curled up into a ball. My head was closest to L.

I didn't feel like complying today. "Hmmm…..no. You can sit on the floor."

He pouted and L gave him a look. "Don't bother. She's being childish today."

I just ignored him. At the moment, I was in an entirely different world.

L continued to discuss Naomi Misora's situation with the other three that were still there. I overheard that Mr. Yagami had a heart attack the other day and was in the hospital resting, so he wouldn't be joining us for awhile.

_He survived; so it couldn't have been Kira._

"Ryuuzaki, Sakura TV….something big happened." Watari said, clicking a button on the remote to turn on the TV.

"Kira's holding them captive?! What kind of joke are they playing now?"

Kat watched intently, still curled up on the couch.

_Why would Kira want tapes broadcasted on the TV? He's already famous enough through his killings that he doesn't need this. It just….doesn't suit his profile. _

They turned up the TV louder.

"**Furthermore, he instructed us to broadcast this second tape today at 5:59 pm. We have not watched it ourselves, but the tape should validate the other tapes, as well as Kira's message to the world. **

"**It is now 5:59. The broadcast will now begin."**

"Th-this has to just be a joke, right?" Ukita asked.

"I don't think so." Matsuda said.

'Kira' began to speak. "Please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The newscaster will die at exactly 6:00."

Watari changed the channel, but not in time to see the newscaster. He had already died by the time we changed the channel.

"Please, move one…..no two more TV's to this room." L asked Watari.

"This is sick." I said, completely appalled at 'Kira's' actions. "Why would he—no, not him—this _imposter_ kill people just to demonstrate? I thought Kira was about justice, so wouldn't this person want to respect his wishes?"

"Channel 24." He demanded, already knowing who the second target was going to be. But it was still too late, as that man was already dead too.

"That program has to be stopped."

"What's the number for Sakura TV??"

"Damn it! I'll go stop them myself." Ukita rushed out the door before we could stop him.

"**Even if you disagree with me, as long as you don't stand against me in public, I won't kill you. Just wait a little while. This world will become a utopia….."**

That's all I could bear to hear before I tuned out the droning voice.

Watari came back into the room wheeling in the two extra TV's L had asked for. He set them up and we turned to the news channel.

"_This just in, there is someone lying in front of Sakura TV station's front door!"_

"Ukita!"

"Damn you Kira!!" Aizawa yelled at the TV, shaking it some. Ukita was his friend, and I could tell he wasn't just gonna let this go.

"Please Aizawa-san, don't go!" I finally got up from the couch and grasped his shoulder lightly, just so he froze. "If you go, you'll die too. Ukita's death _is _tragic, but we can't risk you too."

"Because Ukita was killed by the TV station, I believe that Kira has set up a watch place somewhere nearby, and probably spy cameras too."

"Then if we know where Kira is—"

"Aizawa-san, anyone that goes there will be killed. Kira has already proven that. It would be too dangerous."

Aizawa was throwing a fit, wanting to go and stop Sakura TV, but also listen to L's reason. He was right, after all, but Ukita was his friend and he felt obliged to do something.

That's when something strange happened.

"A vehicle crashed into the station!?" I asked, walking over to the television to see for myself.

Yep, it was an armored car.

_That's a smart idea, but who would have done that….?_

"Aizawa, call Kitamura and then give me the phone."

L spoke with the police director and arranged for a barrier to be set up to protect the man--a fellow police man, we determined-- from being seen by Kira.

--

It turns out that the man in the armored car was Mr. Yagami. He left the hospital when he couldn't the news any longer and decided to take matters into his own hands despite his condition. He retrieved the tapes for us, making sure to get all and any back-ups Sakura TV had made.

I respected his courage. He refused to just sit back and just do nothing, even if it could cost him his life. It made me think of my dad and how he would have done the exact same thing.

That thought made a pang of homesickness hit me, making me feel nauseous. But it passed after of few moments. I would see him again after we caught Kira.

At least I thought that's when I would see him again.

--

After everyone had left for the night, including Watari, L and I sat on the couch watching the video tapes. Each one was specifically labeled when they should be aired.

One even said that L and the police force had to appear on TV and announce their names so that he will know where they are, and pretty much hold them captive as well.

"You can't really be thinking of doing that?" I asked him, worried he might think of something stupid.

"No, I don't plan on revealing himself. But I will be following the instructions on this tape and air the fourth one, which announces the police will not be backing down from the investigation."

"Good." A wave of relief swept over me when I hear him say that. I would rather die myself than have him put in mortal danger.

I guess I really am falling hard. But that's why they call it _**falling**__ in love._

"So, do you want to tell me what happened earlier; why you were so upset?"

"I wasn't upset." I lied through my teeth. "Just tired."

"I see." He still didn't buy it. "Katie, I really wish you wouldn't lie to me."

"I wish you would include me in what you're doing. That's what you brought me here for."

He sighed. "I'm only doing it to keep you safe. I promised your father, remember?"

_Is that why he's acting like he cares?_

"So you don't really care? It was just because of my father?" My voice came out more hurt and disappointed than I meant. It was becoming harder to keep my emotions in.

L hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Of course I care; we've known each other for a long time."

_That's not what I wanted to hear._

"That's all you think of me? Wow, I'm so glad I mean so little to you."

I got up, sliding into my shoes and tossing on the closest jacket, getting ready to go on another walk. I didn't care if another person came and attacked me, being here with him was the last thing I wanted.

He got up and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back as I reached for the doorknob. "Something I said upset you even more." L stated.

_How he could read me so well, and yet he doesn't even know where to begin._

"I-it's nothing; you wouldn't understand."

He spun me around so I was staring directly into his eyes, and we were standing quite close together. "Try me."

I didn't know what to say, so I just moved closer, but stopped myself as tears welled up in my eyes. I knew that he would never feel the same way, so why bother? I pulled away, but a second before he leaned closer and closed the gap completely.

We were kissing. The sensation…..it was just amazing. It's not that I had never kissed someone before, but it was never like this. Butterflies in my stomach began to go crazy, spreading a warm and tingly feeling all through my body. My arms wrapped around his neck and his went around my lower waist, resting on the small of my back as he pulled me closer.

We broke apart, only to go back for more as they became more passionate. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly tugging on his black locks to make the kiss deeper.

We began to stumble backwards, towards the bed, where we collapsed, still tangled together.

--

We were together for a couple of days, always near each other, some part of us touching. We curled up together and slept in the same bed, enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other. It was intimate, and it felt so good to finally know that I was able to tell him how I feel, and that he returns the feelings too. I didn't want it to end.

If anyone was curious about our sudden closeness, they didn't ask.

That night when they left we had curled up on the bed, our legs tangled together and our bodies so close that there wasn't any space between us.

"Katie, I need you to do me a favor." He looked a little uneasy.

I just sighed happily. "Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to return home."

I sat up straight, puzzled. "Why? I thought we talked about this. I don't need you to protect me all the time. I'm grown up now and can take care of myself."

"I know, but I still want you to go. Light is going to be working with us now and I still suspect him, so I don't want you around when he is."

"You don't want me around."

"You know what I mean."

_I couldn't believe him. Finally we're happy together and he wants me to go back home._

I cleared my throat. "And what if I refuse?"

He sat next to me. "That won't do any good. You already have a flight booked for tomorrow morning at six." I didn't say anything and he just sighed. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done."

L pulled me back on to the bed so we were lying down again, his hands around my waist. I faced away from him, not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

I knew there wasn't anything I could do or say to change this, which is why I didn't out up much of a fight. Watari already had everything ready for me and L was never going to budge.

I tried unclasping his hands, but he was too strong for me and my attempts failed miserably. So I just closed my eyes and enjoyed what moments I had left with my beloved, wrapped in his warm embrace.


End file.
